Cold Hands, Warm Heart
by vexedsorrows
Summary: <html><head></head>This is the story of a beautiful 15 year-old Australian girl named Sienna Bailey, and her soon worst nightmare and best dream, Draco Malfoy... [starts in HBP] [I've also uploaded this story on Wattpad. I do not own any of the characters apart from Sienna, Katrina and Katrina. I'm portugues, so I'm very sorry for any kind of mistake in here!]</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hello! This is my first like, ever Harry Potter fanfic, so I'm really sorry about any kind of mistakes and stuff like that! I'm going to write this story inspired basically in the movies, so Harry's and Draco's eyes will be blue, and other things are obviously going to be like the movies as well. **

**Well, you see, I'm from Portugal, and I think I can say I'm pretty young and, even though this was revised, I'm really sorry for any kind of grammar mistakes! Please don't feel insulted about it!**

**I'm not exactly going to follow the script, I'm going to change a few things, but only a few. It will still be Harry Potter! **

**It would mean the world to me if you guys could revise and tell me what you think? It would be really great!**

**In this first chapter, Sienna Bailey [our main character] goes to Hogwarts for the first time, [she was transfered from a school in Australia, she's in her sixth year] and there she meets the Golden Trio, Ginny Weasley, and of course, the oh-so infamous Draco Malfoy.**

**It's really not that interesting, but I'll try to get better with time! Anyway, I'm done talking. Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. ALL of the characters and places from this fanfic are owned by the amazing J.K. Rowling. I only own Sienna Bailey, Katrina and Amber.**

"Mum," I tried to speak for the hundredth time in five minutes, but the petite woman with brown eyes and dark hair was too busy giving me a hug that could possibly break my ribs to listen to what I wanted to say.

"Oh, Sienna," she said with tears in her eyes and her voice shaking. I told her off or else I'd start crying, or worse, she could possibly embarrass me in front of all those people that I didn't know.

"Mum, it's okay. I'm going to Hogwarts, I'll be safe there," I said, holding her small hands between my own, even smaller. She sniffed and looked into my eyes but said nothing. She gave me one last hug and kissed my forehead with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You're right. Write to me as soon as you get there, and remember: no matter which house you're sorted into, I will always love you the same way," she said, a little more confident now, and then she started walking to the wall that was the entrance to the Muggle world. When I looked back, she was gone.

A sigh escaped my lips as I watched the huge Hogwarts Express and the amount of students who were saying goodbye to their families. My eyes crossed for a moment with a red-haired boy's, who smiled at me kindly, and I did the same. Then I averted my attention to my cat, who until now had been sleeping, curled up on top of my bags, but now meowed with its bright green eyes fixed on mine; she was probably hungry.

"Sorry, Daphne," I said, feeling a little stupid as I pulled out of my pocket a cat biscuit. I put it in front of her mouth and she ate it at a glance, looking at me - probably waiting for more. I laughed and gave her one more, and then I carried my bags inside the Express, as I noticed it would leave in fifteen minutes. I went aboard it, looking for an empty carriage, but unfortunately found none. I then decided to go back to the carriage in which was a redhead girl looking out the window. I had never been embarrassed or shy, so I went directly to the point. "Hello. Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked with a smile, hoping the girl would turn to me.

When she did, she smiled back at me and pointed to the seat across from her. "Of course not. My brother and our friends are also coming to this carriage, hope you don't mind," she said to me in a gentle tone.

"Of course not." I responded in my typical Australian accent, and she smiled again. "I've never seen you around. Are you new? " She asked me, visibly curious. I couldn't judge her. "Yes. My name is Sienna Bailey, and I'm Australian, though my parents are both English. And you? "I said, putting a strand of my long brown hair behind my ear.

"Ginny. Ginny Weasley. I'm English and so is all of my family." She replied with a grin. I expected to have some classes with her - at least I wouldn't feel so alone. "Which year are you in?" She continued, obviously wanting the atmosphere between us to be pleasant, taking into account that we would be in the same carriage for a whole day.

"Fifth. And you? "I asked, hoping that she would say "me too". However, her eyes took on an angry and disappointed expression as she answered.

"Aw man! I'm in the fourth, "she said, visibly displeased.

A small laugh escaped through my lips, but I couldn't help but feel sad too. The cockpit door opened, showing the red-haired boy of the station, followed by a boy with dark hair and glasses, and a girl with wavy brown hair. I assumed that the red-haired boy was Ginny's brother. They looked extremely similar - not to mention their hair colour. Seeing the curious stares of the other three people present in the compartment, Ginny rushed to introduce me. "Guys, this is Sienna. Sienna, this is my brother and our friends, "she told me with a smile. "Sienna is new and she's in your year."

Ginny's brother's lips curved into a smile as he greeted me. "I'm Ron, and these two behind me are Hermione and Harry."

"Harry? Harry Potter? "I asked as I finished greeting Hermione and Ron, turning to Harry. After I realised what I had said, I wanted to slap myself. "Sorry. You must hear that a lot. "

Harry smiled warmly and shook my hand. "Yeah, but I got used to it. No problem, " he told me, sitting next to Ron, who in turn sat next to Ginny. Hermione sat down beside me.

The Express soon left King's Cross behind.

"So Sienna," said Hermione, with a glint of curiosity in his eyes. "What house do you think you'll be sorted to?"

_Oh shit_, I thought as I heard Hermione asking me the one question I didn't want to answer. I figured that I would probably be in Slytherin, even though I wanted to be in Ravenclaw. Both my father and his brother were Slytherins and while they were alive, they were both deatheaters. My mother had been a Gryffindor who fell for my father as soon as her eyes fell on him, and my sister had been a Hufflepuff, so I couldn't say with great certainty where I would be put. My family had always been extremely unpredictable.

"I don't know," I finally answered after being silent for a while. "My family is very unpredictable." I said, wanting to leave out the fact that I was the daughter and niece of two deatheaters. I deduced that the Golden Trio wouldn't want to have anything to do with someone related to deatheaters, or even with someone that, even indirectly, is related to he-who-must-not-be-named. I gave her a smile so she couldn't see that I was somewhat disturbed. She seemed to believe me, for she smiled and turned to Ginny, starting to chatter happily about who would be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

The trip went smoothly, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione were really nice to me, and I was really grateful to them for that. Of course in the middle of the afternoon something, or in this case _someone_ had to come and ruin all that fantastic environment. The door of our carriage opened, showing a blond boy with a cynical smile on his face, having on each side two guys who were twice his size. Looking at him carefully, the first thing I thought was _damn, he's gorgeous_. However, when I noticed the ridiculous smile he had on his face, I figured he was a Slytherin, someone I would want to keep away from.

"Well, well, if it isn't scarface," said the boy, looking at Harry.

"The mudblood," he continued, looking at Hermione.

"And two Weasels," he finished, looking at Ginny and Ron. His eyes then settled on mine, and I could finally see them carefully.

My eyes were blue and had a bit of yellow around the irises. They weren't exactly clear and they always conveyed security and calm, according to those who knew me. His eyes, though also blue, were more clear, cold as ice. Eyes that conveyed pain and arrogance. I deduced that his eyes said a lot about his personality.

He looked at me for a moment, first with curiosity and surprise in his eyes, evidently trying to figure who I was. Then he probably began to think of an insult good enough to affect me. I raised an eyebrow at the fact that he was looking at me without even blinking, and leaned my chin on my hand, waiting, somewhat annoyed, for him to tell me something that would give me a good excuse to slap him. After a moment his expression changed, apparently not finding a good insult.

"What are you still doing here, Malfoy?" said Ron, standing up, followed by Harry, Hermione and Ginny, who had placed her hands on her brother's shoulders to prevent him from doing something stupid. I didn't know who Malfoy was, but still I stood up, not wanting they to think that I wasn't strong enough to confront someone who apparently had quite a bad reputation.

"Now Weasel, I just decided to pay you a little visit. Is that a crime? " he asked, and I could hear the sarcasm present in his voice. When he finished saying that, the boys at his side began to laugh stupidly, as if it had been the funniest thing they had ever heard.

A sigh escaped from my big lips as I passed by all those who were present in the carriage, getting face to face with Malfoy. I had to look up because of the height difference, I measured 5'00 "and he evidently a bit more than that, but that didn't faze me in the least. My light brown hair which was a bit blonde on the summer sun almost reached my hips, and my tan skin was the perfect contrast to the rest of my face, giving me a somewhat wild air. I wasn't the type girl to flirt with every guy I saw, but I really do like my appearance.

"His name is Ron Weasley," I said, not even trying to look taller. I didn't need it for what I was going to do. My voice was clear, confident, and in my Australian accent, I continued to talk. "I do not recall any of us asking you to come visit us, so I would love for you and your friends to return to the place from where you came. Obviously, none of us want you guys here."

Malfoy looked at me for a moment, seeming surprised again, but soon after that annoying smirk returned.

"And you are?" He asked me, obviously trying to intimidate me. I designed myself a minute to feel sorry for him and the fact that he didn't know me at all.

"Sienna Bailey, your worst nightmare." I said simply, grinning from ear to ear.

He looked at me like I was crazy, but still spoke in a fun tone. "Okay... but don't you think you're a bit _too_ small for it?"

I hated when people made fun of my size. Especially when they don't know me, and don't have enough intelligence to realise that, as being smaller, I could give them a kick in their sensitive parts much more easily.

"Fuck off, Malfoy," I told him, winking at him, still smiling. I closed the cabin door with a wave of my wand and, with it, locked the lock and threw it a spell so that it could only be opened from the inside. I could see Malfoy's wand pointing to the lock from the outside, shouting "alohomora!" trying in vain to open the carriage door. When he realised he was just making a fool of himself in front of everyone, he gave me a look of pure hatred and, with a nod, he and his bodyguards were down the corridor back to their carriage. A sigh escaped from my lips as I turned to the others.

"I'm going to Slytherin for this one,"

I heard a laugh, and in less than two seconds, the cabin was full of pleasant laughter. I looked at them confused, as Harry and Ron clung to their bellies with laughter. Hermione was crying, and Ginny tried to breathe and talk to me at the same time.

"That... was... brilliant!" She praised, and that was more than enough for me to think that after all, preaching a few games from time to time, didn't make anyone a Slytherin.

Some time later we arrived at Hogwarts and, much to my displeasure, I had to separate myself from Ginny and the others, because unfortunately I would have to be sorted along with the first year kids. Once we got to the boats, I new that the biggest adventure of my life was about to begin.

I had seen the castle several times in photographs and books, but still couldn't help the little "wow" that escaped my lips when I finally saw it. There it stood, right at the top, grand and glorious. As we entered the school, we were greeted by a teacher who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. I realized she wasn't a woman who admitted nonsense, so I knew I was going to like her. She told us to form a line, telling me to go ahead, because I was going to be the first one to be sorted into a house. Once the doors of the Great Hall opened, I felt butterflies in my stomach for the first time in a long time.

We passed directly in the middle of four large tables, and I deduced that each one of them belonged to a house. As I looked around, I noticed Ginny, who wished me a "good luck", in such a low tone that I could barely hear it. Once I was face to face with Professor McGonagall, I stopped walking. I took a deep breath, trying to slow my heartbeat, definitely I didn't want to have a panic attack in the middle of so many strangers. Despite being a fearless and confident girl, I had a heart condition, which caused me to have severe panic attacks because of little things, so I tried to regulate my breathing and my heart. I looked at the chair behind Professor McGonagall and I could see what I deduced to be the sorting hat. It looked so old and ugly... but well, I knew that all those who were present in the room had great respect for that hat, so I decided to keep quiet. Someone calling my name stopped me from starting to overthink.

"Bailey, Sienna!" called the teacher, as I walked towards the chair. As I sat, she put the hat on my head and walked away. The hat immediately began talking.

"Hm difficult, very difficult, but interesting… clearly not a Hufflepuff... you have bravery, yes, but you are not a Gryffindor either… sharp tongue and ambition, qualities of a true Slytherin, but also intelligence and wit, all things necessary in a Ravenclaw... But now Sienna, what am I going to do with you? "

I felt my stomach turn, and I knew that I was extremely pale. I was suddenly worried that I would puke right in the first year's face that was in front of me. Slytherin? Slytherin shouldn't even be an option in the first place. _It shouldn't even b_-

The mesmerizing eyes of Draco Malfoy laying on me prevented me from thinking for a moment.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Without noticing it, I was smiling. That was perhaps the most genuine smile that I had ever given in my entire life. I got out of the chair and headed to the Ravenclaw table, who received me with open arms. I sat next to two girls from my year, Amber and Katrina. They were friendly, by the way. Katrina had short blond hair and extremely dark brown eyes, and Amber had her hair dyed in the most lively red I had ever seen. She also had green eyes and freckles on her nose.

Once the selection ended, I assumed that the man who stood up was Dumbledore and began to do, according to what they told me, his "beginning of a new school year" speech. But he wasn't even halfway through it, and was interrupted by a woman dressed all in pink. _All in pink_. The teacher who was sitting beside her, Snape, the potions teacher, was literally scandalised, and apparently he wasn't the only one, because even in the Slytherin table I saw some disgusted faces. The woman's name was Dolores Umbridge and apparently would be the new Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. After a while I ended up just ignoring whatever she was saying, like many other students, but still, no one seemed to forgive her for having interrupted the speech of their beloved headmaster.

"Do you give me permission to continue, Professor Umbridge?" Dumbledore asked without a trace of sarcasm in his voice, which made me think that he had either lots of self-control or that he was the friendliest person on earth.

As soon as Dumbledore finished, the dishes filled with food, and all students were quick to start eating. I just looked at everything, not knowing where to start. I opted for a bit of chicken and rice, given that I wasn't really hungry and when I went to start eating, my eyes met again with Malfoy's, who was literally in front of me, only at the Slytherin table.

The boy who stood beside him seemed to notice, because he leaned over and asked Malfoy, in a low voice, who I was. Malfoy didn't answer and continued to stare at me with hatred. I simply smiled and winked at him, then turned my attention to Cho Chang, who was telling a joke she heard on her holidays.

If I had stared back at Malfoy, I would have seen that the black skinned boy beside him had begun to laugh, and that the blond boy just stared at me in disbelief. Apparently he had never met someone who wouldn't stand against him and/or not be insulted or frightened by him [except, perhaps, Harry Potter].

Well, my mum always told me I'm not everyone.

**A/N - So, what did you think guys? Is it good? Please revise and let me know what you think!**

**Love,**

**Inês xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't really like this chapter, but I hope it's ok... ALso, I put Peeves in this fanfic because I honestly think he's a great character, and because he is going to be vital to what I want to do.**

**Anyway, here's the second chapter! Hope you like it! (:**

**PS. THE ONLY CHARACTERS I OWN ARE KATRINA, SIENNA AND AMBER. ALL THE OTHER BELONG TO JK ROWLING!**

Only when I was leaving the Great Hall with Katrina and Amber did I realise that I didn't know where Daphne was.

I remembered having her next to me on the Express and on the boat, but as soon as I got into the school I hadn't seen her anymore. I was worried about her, about where she was and about what she was doing. I decided that I would unpack my things, and then I would look for her.

The Ravenclaw common room was truly beautiful and comfortable, but this was not the time to observe the room carefully. So I went to see where I was sleeping [I shared a room with Amber and Katrina], and then I hastened to leave, seeking Daphne.

I scoured the castle almost from one end to the other. I had passed the Gryffindor's common room as well as Hufflepuff's, and I was already losing hope. But as soon as I was passing by the dungeons near the Slytherin's common room, a figure caught my attention.

Draco Malfoy. And he had Daphne in his arms.

He wasn't being mean to her. Actually, he was stroking her head as he walked towards his common room. I thought I'd better say something before he entered and I never saw my cat again.

"Um, excuse me..." I started, taking a step towards him. "That's my cat."

He turned his head to me and looked at me with surprise in his eyes, as if he wasn't expecting me to be there. Then, as if realising who I was, his eyes took that expression that I already knew so well.

"Excellent way of taking care of your cat, leaving it somewhere all alone," he snapped, obviously wanting to provoke me. I got irritated as I realised he had succeeded. I hated when people said that I was a bad owner or that I treated Daphne poorly.

"You have nothing to do with the way I treat my cat. I want it back, if possible, " I said, stepping forward. Seeing that annoying smiling appearing on his face, I added "_now_."

He let out an unamused laugh and took a step towards me. "I don't like when people speak to me in that tone."

"And I don't like when people don't give me my cat, but nevertheless you're here, not giving her to me, are you not?"

Daphne, as soon as she realized that Malfoy wasn't holding her that tightly, jumped and stood beside me. Once I felt her smooth fur on my leg, I lowered myself to hold her. I stroked her head as I stared at Malfoy.

We were extremely close.

I could feel his breath on my face. Don't get me wrong, I didn't feel any chemistry or anything like that; I just happened to notice how close we were to each other without realising it.

"Good night." I said after a while, turning my back to him. I felt him pull my arm as my back went against his chest, and I felt his breath on my ear.

"You should be in Slytherin," he said simply. He dropped it right away and went to his common room without bothering to look back. My heart was beating uncontrollably in my chest, and I spent about five minutes doing breathing exercises to control it. I couldn't believe what he had said. I couldn't believe he thought I belonged in Slytherin.

And worst of all, is that a part of me knew it was true.

**_Draco POV _**

"Took you long enough." Blaise told me as I entered the common room. He was lying on the couch, hands behind his head and his legs straight. Shortly after, he smiled. "Were you with that Ravenclaw girl?"

I rolled my eyes, sitting down on the other couch beside him. "Give me a break, Blaise."

"Ah. So you were with her. "

"I found her cat when I was going to see Professor Snape. When I was back here, she came and told me that the cat was hers. End of. "

He stood up and gave me a pat on the shoulder before climbing the stairs. "She's really hot. Have fun."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "She's not that good. Besides, as you said before, she's a Ravenclaw, and probably a Muggleborn. "

He replied without turning back. "Stop being an arse and admit it. There is nothing wrong with you saying that you think the girl is hot. "

He ignored the "Ravenclaw" and "Muggleborn" parts as I ignored the sudden urge to punch him.

I looked at the fire coming out of the fireplace and after a while I went to my room. I was a prefect, so I had one of my own. As soon as I entered, I locked the door and took off my shit, throwing it to a corner of the room, because I wasn't in the mood to put it in its place. I fell onto the bed, still in my pants and let out an exasperated sigh.

Bailey... why is she the only think that I can think about since the incident in the Express?

_Because she made you make a complete fool of yourself_, I thought. _Besides, you have more important things to do than to think about her._

I arrived five minutes late for breakfast the next morning. Not that I wanted to go, but for the first time in ages, I was actually hungry. When I got there, Blaise had saved me a seat between him and Pansy. So I sat down as she started to speak, but the truth is that I wasn't paying attention. My eyes were fixed on the girl who had just entered the Hall.

Bailey.

Her long hair was put into two long plaits, falling on her shoulders and chest, down to her hips. She looked like someone who'd had a good night of sleep and who was extremely excited for their first day of classes. She took the same place the previous day, and as soon as she sat down, her eyes met mine. After a few seconds, she gave me one of her smiles that annoyed me almost as much as Potter, but I had to admit, they were the most beautiful I had ever seen.

_What the fuck, Draco?!_

"... And she's like, really super silly, I don't know how her parents have patience for her. Drakie? What are you looking at?" I heard Pansy's voice near my ear, which made me jump a little in the chair. I heard Blaise beside me laughing.

"Um, what? Nothing." I replied dryly, taking an apple, which I immediately started eating.

"You were staring at the new Ravenclaw girl instead of listening to me," I clearly noticed the irritation and jealousy presents in her voice.

"Maybe if you knew how to have an interesting conversation or if you were pretty I wouldn't have to look at her," I replied. Generally, I had no patience for Pansy's things, but today I was even worse. I heard her chair move and when I looked, she had already left the room. I looked at Blaise, who looked at me with an amused expression.

"I almost thoght you were going soft. Glad to know you're not," he told me as he drank a little water to disguise his laughter. I rolled my eyes and stared at my schedule, which had been given to me. "Potions with the Ravenclaws, Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors, Charms with the Ravencl-"

"Don't tell Pansy your Schedule," he said, laughing. I looked at Bailey, who in turn looked at her schedule with an absolutely sick air. Although she was confident and courageous, I forgot that she was a Ravenclaw - and even the Ravenclaws didn't have a good opinion about us, not that it bothered me. I'd much rather not have classes with those know-it-alls, but it had to be, and at least it was potions. I was good at the discipline, so there would be no problems.

**_Sienna POV _**

I arrived fifteen minutes late for potions, because Peeves decided to mock me as I made my way down to the dungeons. As soon as I entered the room, Slughorn opened his mouth to speak, but probably realized that I was the new girl, because he gave me a kind smile.

"My dear, glad you decided to join us. Sit in the back next to Mr. Malfoy, please." He told me, which made me turn my head towards Malfoy instinctively. _What a cliché_, I thought as I sat in the chair beside him. I glanced at him and could see that he had put his quill between his teeth as he looked at Slughorn. _Crap, he looked so hot_.

I put my parchment's sheets on the table and took my quill, trying to watch Slughorn and not Malfoy, although that wasn't my will. Potions had always been my worst subject, and I was sure that this would not change in my sixth year. I didn't like the discipline and I was terrible at it.

The class was advancing with Malfoy and Blaise [the boy who the day before was sitting beside him] launching insults at everyone present in the room. I rolled my eyes and accidentally looked at a stern-faced girl, who looked at me as if I had ruined her life or something. I didn't know who she was, so I didn't devote much attention to her. After a while, I concluded that I didn't understand absolutely anything about what Slughorn was saying, so I just stopped paying attention and started drawing.

Drawing and writing were my two passions, after my mum. I took the quill and started drawing a rose. My idea was to make a cheerful drawing but after a while I realised that the rose was wilting, and that the way I painted it had given it a depressing air. I wasn't sure why, maybe I was thinking about my father subconsciously, or perhaps the fact that I was near a Slytherin had that effect on me.

I saw a hand grabbing my drawing, and in less than two seconds, Malfoy had dumped a green substance on it.

I opened my mouth to speak, but if I did, Slughorn would ask me why I was drawing in his class. Therefore, I turned to Malfoy and smiled at him, pretending - quite convincingly - that I had thought that his prank was funny.

"Oh, you decided to colour my drawing. How sweet of you," I told him, trying to carefully clean the table.

"A drawing? I thought it was hippogriff's shit," he said viciously, and both he and Blaise started laughing.

"The first time I saw you I also thought I was looking at hippogriff's shit, but then I found out that it was only your face,"

Blaise turned to Malfoy and gave him an "ohhh" and he looked at me with anger in his eyes. "I dare you to repeat that,"

The doorbell rang, and I packed my stuff. "I said the first time I saw you I also thought I was staring at hippogriff's shit, but then I realised it was only your face," I saw Blaise garabbing Malfoy to prevent him from grabbing his wand and hitting me. I went to the door and, before leaving, I looked at them, and I could see the look of hatred in Malfoy's face and the small smile on Blaise's lips.

**_Draco POV _**

Blaise and I walked for about five minutes in silence. He knew it wasn't a good idea to talk to me while I was angry, so he didn't bother trying. Once he realised I was calmer, he looked at me with a smile. "I like her."

I didn't know if I should either tell him to go fuck himself or to punch him.

"It's weird she's in Ravenclaw, though," he continued, ignoring my gaze. "With a personality like that, you'd expect her to be in Slytherin,"

"Glad she's not," I said sharply. Blaise laughed.

"At least she can launch good insults. Did you see how Pansy looked at her? It looked like she was going to eat her alive, and she got worse when she ignored her completely, "

"It seems to me that you are the one who has a thing for Bailey," I told Blaise, stopping in front of the Herbology room. He laughed again.

"She's hot," he agreed. "But no, Draco. As the good friend I am, I'm leaving her to you."

The bastard opened the bloody door before I could even _think_ of hiting him.


End file.
